Survivor Panama - Idol Island
Survivor Panama - Idol Island is the second season of Drago's Survivor Series.Drago's Survivor Series. It began on February 3rd, 2014, and ended February 19th, 2014. It ended with Nick A. defeating Dan B. at the Final Tribal Council. Nick won because they didn't want Dan to win unanimously, and he somehow got enough votes to win, despite going off at the Final Tribal Council. Dan lost because despite of playing a great game, he didn't have good Jury management. At the Reunion, Big Joe won Hero of the Season, and Dan won Villain of the Season and Player of the Season. Production This season featured 16 new castaways, divided into four tribes of four. The four tribes are Bayoneta, wearing sky blue, La Mina, wearing orange, Viveros, wearing lime green, and Casaya, wearing purple. On Day 8, the two remaining tribes merged into Gitanos, wearing black. 24 people applied, and 8 people were cut from casting. The cast and tribe assignments were revealed 2 days before the start of the game. Sage returned for Survivor Palau, placing 8th, respectively. Brenda, Parvati, Nick, and Ryan returned for Survivor Greece - Second Chances and received 4th, 15th, 9th, and 5th respectively. Twists Idol Island: Every person enters the game with an idol. The idols were playable up to the Final 5. Tribe Dissolve: On Days 2 and 3, one tribe was dissolved. On Day 2, Casaya was dissolved. On Day 3, Bayoneta was dissolved. Double Tribal Council: On Day 4, both tribes went to Tribal Council after an individual immunity challlenge where Ryan of La Mina won the challenge and gave immunity to Sage from Viveros. Fake Merge: On Day 6, the tribes were lead to believe that they were merged, and a challenge was set forth, then before the results were revealed, it was revealed that it was not a merge, but a tribe swap bring back dissolved tribes Casaya and Bayoneta. Season Summary 11 Days Ago, 16 tengagers set out on an adventure of a lifetime in the beautiful country of Panama. Divided into 4 tribes, the game was slated to be full of twists and turns. At the first tribal council, AJ quit the game. Leaving only 15 left. The tribes were switched up to only 3 tribes, with 5 members each. Dan had big plans after his original plan was wiped out during the switch. Dan worked his tribe to doing what he wanted, and Parvati was going to go home. But with the twist of Idol Island claimed it's first victim. Parvati played her idol, and with that, took down Brenda. Another tribe switch rocked the game as the tribes were now only seven members each. Ty was targeted on La Mina for being inactive. At a shocking double tribal council, Viveros was split on who to vote for, and it went to a re-vote between Phillip and Nick A., Phillip was sent home in the re-vote and Lesha was voted off of La Mina. Viveros continued their lead by winning the next challenge, causing La Mina to vote off another inactive player, Rich. At the Final 10, they each thought they had made the merge. But alas, twists and turns reared it's ugly head as they were divided into two tribes. And that's when the real blindsiding started. Casaya suffered a loss. And blindsided Sage. Dan convinced Parvati to turn against Sage and Ryan, who had formed an alliance at the Double Tribal Council. And with Nick A's help, Dan took control of the game. Meanwhile at Bayoneta, Azri struggled to form bonds with his tribemates, and hoped that the merge would come, and he'd be reunited with his alliance. Bayoneta continued their winning streak at the next challenge. Dan along with Nick A., blindsided Parvati at the next tribal, and Dan played his idol to keep the target off of him. At the merge, things were about to get crazy. A previous alliance formed between Nick M., Big Daddy Spike, Big Joe, and Parvati (dubbed the Design Crew) were targeted by Dan's alliance with Nick A, Asher, Azri, and Ryan. With Parvati gone, it seemed like it was destined that the other Design Crew's were to go next. When Azri won the first immunity challenge, Nick M. was voted out by The Designless Alliance. Leaving Big Joe and Big Daddy Spike. Up to that point, Big Joe was playing a hard game, and it was working. He won the next to immunities, and with gameplay, he got rid of the "head" of the Designless Snake. Big Daddy Spike and Azri played their Immunity Idols, voiding votes against them, leaving Asher and Ryan with a vote each, and a re-vote to follow. In the end, Ryan was deemed the biggest threat and was voted out 5-0 on the re-vote. They had cut off the head of the snake. At final 6, Dan, Azri, Nick A, and Asher were still holding on to the majority against Big Daddy Spike and Big Joe. When Big Joe won his second immunity, it was certain that Big Daddy Spike would be voted out. And, that's what happened. Big Daddy Spike was voted out. At the next challenge, Big Joe knew it was do-or-die for him. And he failed. He lost to Dan and Azri, and he felt sick. He was so sick, he needed medical attention immediately. Ramona pulled him from the game, and he was put on the Jury. Azri won the next challenge, and Asher bit the dust. Dan on the final immunity, and decided to take Nick A. to the Final Tribal Council over Azri. With pity votes, and a shocking upset, Nick A. pulled a rabbit out of his hat and claimed the title of Sole Survivor, leaving Dan to be the Runner Up. Castaways 1 - Phillip received 4 re-votes. 2 - Parvati had 2 voided votes. 3 - Ryan received 5 re-votes. 4 - Nick A. received 1 re-vote. The Game